


I Hate How Much I Love You

by aSimpleArtist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, Break Up, Caught, Cheating, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Karasuno, Karasuno Family, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Naughty, Romance, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Suga is a ray of sunshine, Volleyball, major sugawara/oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aSimpleArtist/pseuds/aSimpleArtist
Summary: Basically so Dachi and Suga are kinda dating, but they have a big tournament. Their last game before finals is against Aoba Johsai. Aoba Johsai knows that Karasuno beat them in a practice game and is just getting better. To break Karasuno apart, they come up with a plan that rests on the shoulders of their flirtatious setter, Oikawa.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 35
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

Oikawa couldn’t get him out of his head. During their little practice match, they had been winning. They SHOULD have won! He had done his job in annoying Kageyama into not doing well and everything was fine. 

That was until the coach had switched Kageyama out briefly. He had put in the other setter and the team's mood changed. It was that the setter was better than Kageyama, but it was something else. He had an aura about him that gave the team new life.

He had only been in a short while, but it changed the way the team played. Karasuno won. They shouldn’t have. And now Oikawa couldn’t get that boy out of his head. The boy with the silver hair and the kind face. The spirit of the Karasuno volleyball team. He had to take that away from them if they wanted to win. 

When he went to practice, it became clear that his teammates felt the same way. They were saying that some of the teams that they played recently said that Karasuno was only getting better. That wasn’t a good sign. 

Iwaizumi was the one really conducting the team meeting after today’s practice. Oikawa was too lost in his thoughts to really pay much attention. 

“This time we will have a plan. A new strategy.” Iwaizumi explained, but then paused when he noticed Oikawa was still tuning him out. “HEY! IDIOT! AREN’T YOU OUR CAPTAIN?! STOP TUNING OUT!” He got his point across by hitting Oikawa across the back of his head. 

“Ouch! Relax.” He said in his usual voice, forcing himself to sound casual. “I was thinking of something to help with our strategy. Did you guys notice that silver haired third year? I think he lifts the team's spirits. If he doesn’t then he is no threat. As for Kageyama, he gets so annoyed when he plays me that he messes things up any way. If we could just get rid of the third year, then we have a team with a dying spirit and a setter that will mess himself up.” 

The team nodded, taking in this information. Then they all began to mutter about killing him or kidnapping or something else stupidly impossible. They were just being silly boys, but their lack of ideas was discouraging to Oikawa. Then he noticed that Iwaizumi was silent. He didn’t like that. That meant he was probably thinking of something very hard. A smile crossed Iwaizumi’s face and for once, Oikawa was nervous that he smiled.

“Quiet! Quiet, everyone!” Iwaizumi yelled and everyone went silent. “Meeting dismissed! Oikawa! Stay after, I need to talk to you.” Oikawa couldn’t imagine why he would need to stay after. What was Iwaizumi thinking? He had known him for a while, but he had always been able to read his expressions until now. 

After the other boys left and now the only ones left were the three of them. That's when Iwaizumi began to speak. 

“Oikawa made a very relevant point today. Kageyama gets flustered in games against us if Oikawa just keeps talking, but then the coach will switch him out with that other setter and he calms down and even gets better. So does the rest of the team. It's because they trust him.”

“What exactly do you plan on doing about it?” Oikawa asked.

Iwaizumi began to smile. “You have more than one talent. One of them being annoying Kageyama, another being your flirtatious nature.” Oikawa didn’t like where this was going. He knew Iwaizumi was his friend, but he was more competitive than anyone he had met. What lengths would he go to to win this game? “You could possibly….. How to put this….. Charm said person? And then make sure that the whole Karasuno team finds out about ‘your relationship.’ Their trust in him would be ruined.” He finished,with air quotes. Oikawa felt like this would be humiliating if he failed, but he couldn’t deny that it might work. 

After all, they knew that the captain from Karasuno was dating the silver haired boy, so he might be interested in Oikawa. What were their names? Daichi Sawamura he knew because they were both captains. Koshi? Was that the silver haired boy’s name? Oikawa was pretty sure that his last name was Sugawara. He had seen a few pictures of the two of them on Daichi’s social media pages. 

But this plan was kinda insane. He didn’t even know Sugawara! How was he supposed to “charm” him. They didn’t even talk, much less get along. Oikawa liked the idea of messing with Karasuno, but there was a lot to consider. If he pulled this off, he would play Shiratorizawa again.

Oikawa wanted to beat Shiratorizawa so badly. If he couldn’t play this season, then he would never get the chance. He swallowed his pride. It was okay. All he had to do was flirt a bit and make it seem like they were together. It wasn’t anything he hadn’t done before with all of his fangirls. 

“Alright.” He said finally. 

He would do this for his team and he would make it to nationals to play Shiratorizawa and he would win. Anything he had to do to get there. 

“Perfect! Let me pull a few strings to get some info.” Iwaizumi said with a smile. 

\------------- THE NEXT DAY

Sugawara had been dating Daichi for a little over three months now. They had been pretty close for their first and second years, but they hadn’t been brave enough to make it official. Neither of them had made a move until three months ago when Daichi decided he would just straight up ask Suga to date him. 

At the time, Suga was super happy. They had been happy for a while, but now he was starting to doubt it. Daichi was a good person, but he wasn’t that good at being a boyfriend. There really hadn’t been much of a change since they started dating since they had been going to movies and lunch before that. The only thing that was different was kisses on the cheeks and the occasional kiss on the lips. They weren’t that kind of couple. 

Suga had to admit though, that he thought their relationship would pick up. Instead, he found himself growing away from Daichi. Daichi was so invested in his captain duties and helping their coach make plans and strategies that Suga didn’t see him often. Daichi was always coming up with new excuses for being late or canceling dates. 

He had just let it go and dealt with it because he wanted the relationship to workout. Daichi really did like him, and Suga knew he would be heartbroken if they ever broke up. So he didn’t say a thing. He didn’t want that hanging over Daichi’s head with the prospect of nationals so close. Instead, he would just text Daichi and tell him he was doing a great job with the team. He would adjust his schedule to fit Daichi’s everchanging one. He would bring his boyfriend water and snacks to cheer him up after a long talk with their coach. 

Suga did everything he could to be a good boyfriend because he knew that once nationals had passed, Daichi would wake up. He would appreciate him. Besides, even if all Suga’s romantic feelings for Daichi had faded, that didn’t mean he didn’t care about him. He was still Daichi’s friend. He would have his back no matter what. 

His phone buzzed in his pocket. Suga opened up the text.

Daichi: i am gonna be late for our movie tonight

Daichi: just go into the theater and save me a seat

Daichi: i won’t be too late, i might just miss the opening 

Suga sighed. They had planned this for a while. It was just an older romance movie that was showing at the theater and they had planned to go so they could take a break from all the training they had been doing. Daichi said he wasn’t going to be that late, so Suga guessed they could make it work. He would just save Daichi a seat, not that that would actually need to be done. It being an old romance movie re-play, there probably wouldn’t be anyone else in the theater except a few other couples. He opened his phone to text back. 

Koshi: its all good! I’ll save u a seat ;)

Daichi: sorry, its short notice. Coach wanted me to supervise Hinata and Kageyama’s new combo attack 

Koshi: i know ur are just trying to help the team anyway u can

Koshi: thats why you are such a good captain!

Daichi: thanks Koshi-kun! You are honestly the most understanding person i have ever met

Suga closed his phone as he walked into the gym for practice. After this he would head to the movies and Daichi would head stay here for a while, and then come meet him. It would all work out in the end, he reminded himself. 

\-----------MEANWHILE

Hinata was on his way to practice when he paused to pull his phone out of his pocket. It had been vibrating, so he checked his texts. 

Kenma: hi Hinata. One of my roommate's friends wanted to speak to your captain 

Kenma: they asked me to ask what he is doing tonight

Hinata smiled. Kenma usually didn’t text unless he was asking whether Karasuno was going to a tournament, but it did sound like Kenma to literally call out his friends for wanting the information rather than just asking himself. Hinata was glad that he was asked for important things like helping captains set up a meeting. Maybe this would lead to another practice game. Problem was, Daichi was actually busy tonight. Well, he just has to tell Kenma that. 

Hinata: he is kinda busy tonight

Hinata: we have practice and he is helping me and Kageyama practice extra and then he is meeting up with Suga at the movies

Kenma: wow. thats a lot 

Kenma: hold on my friend wants me to ask you something

Kenma: oh never mind they just wanted me to remind you “that unless you practice more than you ever have before, we will beat you” or whatever

Kenma: i mean we will still win, but its whatever 

Hinata: just you watch! I will practice hard and longer than i ever have before

Hinata: we will beat you! 

Hinata closed his phone so he couldn’t see if Kenma responded. That made him feel more like he got the last word in. Then he went in to practice with a fire blazing in his heart. He was going to make the most of this practice and the extra practice later. He would keep his word. He would practice harder and longer than anyone else!

\--------- MEANWHILE

Iwaizumi smiled at his phone. Yes. His plan had worked perfectly. I was quite easy actually. He just texted Kuroo to ask Kena to text Hinata some things. All he told Kuroo was that he was trying to take down Karasuno and Kuroo was on board. 

Of course, Iwaizumi didn’t tell him all the details in case he decided to spill, but apparently he had succeeded in finding out where Sugawara was going to be tonight. And as an added bonus, they made Hinata determined to work late, so that it would keep Daichi away from him for long enough for Oikawa to at least start to make a move.

This was perfect. He smiled as he texted all this to Oikawa. If there was anyone who could pull this off, it was Oikawa. And the whole team wanted their revenge on Shiratorizawa more than anything. They would do anything to get it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your comments! They made my day! And encouraged me to write the next chapter quickly! Here you go. Enjoy!

Suga got to the movies a little early so that he could get popcorn and a seat in the back of the theater. He didn’t know why he did, but he wanted to get a couple more kisses out of Daichi than usual. Maybe they could even make out the whole movie. Suga blushed at the thought. 

Daichi and him had never really had that kind of relationship….yet. There were only two other couples in the theater and they weren’t sitting near him. Suga found the perfect seat and waited patiently for Daichi to come. 

As It turned out, Suga watched all the pre-movie advertisements, and he ended up watching the first ten minutes of the movie. He began to worry about Daichi. Suga pulled out of his phone and typed a quick text.

Koshi: Daichi? Are you on your way yet? No rush.

There was no response. Suga turned his attention back to the movie to give Daichi a little more time to answer. He didn’t even notice someone coming in the side door. He only noticed when the person sat down next to him. Suga turned to ask Daichi what took so long, but stopped short. The person wasn’t Daichi. 

“Oikawa?!?” Suga asked. Oikawa smiled at him. Suga had seen Oikawa many times and heard stories from Kageyama. However, he had never talked to Oikawa before. Why would he just walk up to him like they were friends or something?

“It's just sad to be watching a romance movie alone, so I thought I would come and sit by you.” Oikawa said, adding a charming smile.

“Why are you here by yourself then?” Suga asked with a little more venom than he intended. He didn’t need another reminder that Daichi hadn’t come yet. It was worrying him enough as it is.

“Well, I was going to see another movie, but it was boring so I walked into the theater next door.” He lied, but looked perfectly innocent. It was a great cover since the movie theater showed many movies at once. Well, now it was time to push Suga’s buttons. “And why are you being so cold, I am doing you a favor. You don’t want to look lonely, do you?”

“I am not here by myself!” Suga half whispered, half screamed. Oikawa acting like he was a charity case was getting on his nerves. “Daichi is coming to join me. He….” He looked down at his phone. Daichi still hadn’t responded.“Should be coming soon..” 

“Oh.” Oikawa’s face was perfectly innocent even though he knew this already. This was his plan: make Suga irritated that Daichi still wasn’t there. Then, he would switch to his main objective: charm Koshi Sugawara. 

Suga was in his own head now. His imagination was running wild. What if Daichi won’t come? What if he forgot? But then why isn’t he answering his phone? He must still be practicing. But it shouldn’t take him too much longer……. Right??? He kept reflexively turning on his phone every two seconds to check if Daichi had texted. 

Oikawa was observing Suga’s behavior. He was right where Oikawa wanted him to be. Now all he had to do was get Suga’s attention back on him. 

“Why isn’t he here already?” He asked with a note of fake sympathy in his voice, though it sounded sincere. Suga turned back to face him as if he just realized that there was still someone sitting next to him. 

“He is helping some first years practice.” Suga said, calmly. Talking about where Daichi was and that he had a justified reason, helped calm him down a bit. 

Oikawa chose his next words very carefully. “He chose a few first years over you?” He spoke with a tone that implied that he couldn’t believe someone would ever do such a thing.

Suga flinched at Oikawa’s words. There was something different about Suga’s eyes now, there was sadness in them. 

“Daichi is just trying to be a good team captain.” He said, but his voice wavered a bit. Oikawa’s words had struck home. He had been worried that Daichi didn’t consider him as important as winning. It hurt to know that someone from the outside had seen it that way. Was it true? He forced himself not to cry. He would not let Oikawa see that his words affected him that much. 

“All my teammates think I am a good captain, but I have never put some dumb first year before anyone I have dated.” Oikawa stated. He tried to act like he said it casually, but some concern and sympathy came through. This time it wasn’t fake. 

Oikawa was really starting to feel bad for Suga. It was obvious from his reactions that this wasn’t the first time Daichi had put Suga second to preparing for volleyball. It was also clear that it was really bothering Suga. 

“A-are you okay?” It came out before Oikawa could stop himself. Suga looked up at him, a little confused. Oikawa switched back to his act. He needed to flirt a little. 

He leaned close to Suga so that his lips brushed against Suga’s neck as he whispered in his ear, “You're too precious to be thrown away like that. You should get someone who will treat you better…” He trailed off for enfasis and pulled back so that he could see Suga’s face. 

Suga had to control his breathing a bit. Having Oikawa’s lips brush against his neck and to feel his breath against his cheek was so seductive. But Oikawa’s words were really bothering him. Oikawa seemed like he was trying to pull a move on him. Suga felt a blush come into his face along with red hot anger. 

Oikawa thought that he would cheat on Daichi just like that?! And over the fact that Daichi cared about his team?! What kind of a shallow person did Oikawa think he was?! Sure Oikawa was hot and all, but Suga cared about more than looks. He wasn’t about to just let this happen. Suga wasn’t a player, he strived to be loyal.

He moved further away from Oikawa before he spoke. “What like you?! Trying to make someone cheat on their boyfriend?! Is that what you consider ‘better’?!” He didn’t even bother to keep the anger out of his voice. He was practically shaking with rage. “This is the first time you ever talk to me personally and you expect me to fall all over you?! I am sorry, but I am not that kind of person!!!” 

Then Suga stood up, and started walking towards the door. Oikawa grabbed his arm. Suga needed to stay. 

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled. It was weird to hear it come out of his own mouth. It wasn’t something he said often. Now he had to lie even more. “I have had a crush on you for a while. I am not the person who hides their feelings much. I saw you sitting here alone and thought I might try to see if you returned my feelings. I am sorry if I was too bold.” 

Suga looked at Oikawa for a second, the anger inside him was dying down, but he wasn’t about to sit back down and let this continue. The very thought made him feel guilty. He hesitated. He wasn’t sure what to say to Oikawa. Did Oikawa really like him? Suga wasn’t the kind of person who liked to hurt people’s feelings, much less break their heart. 

Oikawa noticed Suga’s hesitation. He took the opportunity to get further. Oikawa was not the kind of person to give up easily. “I could just give you my number. I don’t mean to get in the way of your relationship or anything, but if you need someone to talk to…” He tried to make his every word sound as sincere as possible. 

“Sure.” Suga said flatly. He was alright with a compromise that spared him hurting Oikawa’s feelings, however, he was going to make it quite plain that he wasn’t giving up on Daichi. “But only as acquaintances.” Suga handed him his phone so Oikawa could enter his number. 

Oikawa took it. He typed his number and then hesitated on what to put in the name box. He decided on Toru. His first name would be good enough. The second he was done typing, the phone was taken from him quickly. He looked up at Suga’s eyes and knew that he had lost. 

Clearly, Suga was more loyal than he thought. Oh well, Oikawa took pride in saying that he wasn’t a person to give up easily. This wouldn’t be the last time he tried to win over Sugawara. He would be back and this time with a deeper understanding of the other’s personality. 

He never had a girl who rejected him before. He had no experience with someone “playing hard to get.” It was exciting and it made Oikawa interested a bit more in his goal. Oikawa was good at analyzing people. It was what made him such a great setter. Next time he would have more of a plan. It was already starting to take shape in his head. All he needed was some of Kindaich’s homework, some forged documents from Iwaizumi, soap, water, and to call an old friend of his…. Yes. This could work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks again for the comments. it really makes my day to get emails telling me that someone took time out of their day to give me a sweet comment. I love you guys! I will keep writing for you!

The person Oikawa was calling owned a small tea and coffee house next to the beach. It also happened to be close to Karasuno high school. As for the rest of the supplies, he had a genius plan for how to get what he wanted. He called Iwaizumi and told him his plan. 

The next day, Iwaizumi and Oikawa were at the coffee house around 5 pm. The owner had been in on their plan and let them put soap and water on the back steps. They lead right down to the sand of the beach. Oikawa texted Suga so that they could get this operation under way. 

Toru: hey. im sorry for the short notice, but i have an english test tomorrow, but i suck at it

Toru: could you possibly tutor me tonight?????

Toru: i will pay for dinner

Koshi: sure. But this isn’t a date, i will just help u study

Toru: ok! im at the coffee house next to the beach

Koshi: the one near karasuno???

Toru: thats the one!

Koshi: what time are we meeting up?

Toru: as soon as possible!!!

Koshi: fine. i will be there in 30 minutes

Oikawa smiled at his phone. Perfect. Just perfect. He unpacked the borrowed homework onto the table in the cafe. He pulled out the worst homework grades he could find. He made it look like he was distressed looking over his failed homework in preparation for a test he was destined to fail. Truthfully, Oikawa wasn’t that bad at english, but it was all a cover to get a ‘study date.’ 

When Suga walked in, he saw Oikawa with a bunch of papers laid out on a table. He didn’t want to be here. Suga felt like everything inside him was telling him that he was being a bad boyfriend. Well, Oikawa just needed help. Suga wasn’t the type of person to let someone struggle all alone without offering assistance. Besides, this wasn’t a date, he was just helping someone. 

He walked over to where Oikawa was gazing down at a paper with a very confused expression on his face. He sat down in the chair across the table from him. Oikawa looked up at Suga.

“Thanks so much! You're really a life saver! I really need help.” Oikawa said, happy to see Suga.

“What do you need help with?” Suga asked, looking over the homework.

“Um….. everything?” Oikawa said, making himself seem embarrassed. Suga picked up one of the worksheets and decided to start with that. He explained things to Oikawa in simple terms. He wasn’t speaking to him like he was stupid, but rather just explaining things in a more simple way. They ordered food, and continued to study. 

Oikawa found that he was learning things that he didn’t know before, even though he didn’t actually come here for help with english. He was impressed at how at ease Suga seemed. It was like he usually did this. Oikawa wouldn’t be surprised if that was true.

He had seen Kageyama’s grades when they went to grade school together. Suga probably had to help tutor the whole Karasuno volleyball club. Oikawa almost laughed out loud at that thought. He re-focused himself on Suga. 

He watched the smile that spread across Suga’s face when he got a problem right and the way he lit up as Oikawa seemed to learn something. He also made the cutest expressions of determination when Oikawa pretended not to understand something. Oikawa found himself starting to like Koshi Sugawara. His sweet expressions, determination, and of course the fact that he wouldn’t just let Oikawa have him. It was extremely attractive.

Oikawa blinked a few times. Was this really what he was thinking about?! He was the one who was supposed to seduce Suga, not the other way around. He would be back on top of his game now. He just had to make sure he had Suga’s eyes on him by the end of today. 

Toru Oikawa wasn’t used to failure. He wasn’t about to fail this time. He would show them all. He would pull this off and single handedly save his team from the jaws of defeat. After they finished covering all the topics, Suga got up to leave. 

“Wait!” Oikawa said. “I just want you to see something. The sunsets are the prettiest on the beach.” 

Suga turned to look out the window, at the sun set. They had been studying so much that he didn’t even notice what time it was. He knew that Oikawa was just asking him to go see the sunset because he wanted to make a move or something. On the other hand, he shouldn’t assume things. Suga contemplated his next move. 

He could always turn Oikawa down again. Though it would hurt him more than it would have the day before. Oikawa made the cutest faces when he was confused. It was kind of fun to watch him figure things out in his head. All of his emotions displayed on his face. Suga felt like they were becoming closer, but he would never admit that aloud. 

Suga decided that he wouldn't let Oikawa get away with any of his flirting, but he wouldn’t assume that was what he was going to do. He would give him a chance. 

“Fine, but only for a few minutes. I have to get home soon.” Suga said, with a lighthearted tone.

Oikawa noticed it. So Suga was warming up to him after all. Oikawa led the way to the stairs in the back. They walked down towards the beach together. Oikawa almost forgot about the soap he had put on the bottom stairs. 

They both slipped and fell. They collided and landed on top of each other in the sand. Oikawa was surprised how well it worked. He had landed right on top of Suga. It had worked perfectly.  
His hands were on either side of Suga’s face. 

Suga looked up to see Oikawa looking down at him. Oikawa’s face was lit up by the fading light of the sunset. The rays of gold and pink were reflected on Oikawa’s face, making him look so cute. Suga was startled by his own thoughts, but he couldn’t deny it. Toru Oikawa looked hot at sunset. Suga became aware of the fact that their lips were so close and that his own back was pressed against the sand. 

He could hear the waves crashing against the shore and found himself unable to move. For some reason, he just couldn’t. Oikawa looked down at the boy under him. He saw Suga blush. The sunset brought out the pink in his cheeks more. Oikawa smiled. 

“Hey.” He said, casually. “You look cute like that by the way.” He added, bringing his lips forward so that he kissed Suga’s cheek. “The blush is precious.” Suga looked shocked. He didn’t move at all. Oikawa leaned down to actually kiss Suga, but was shoved back.

Suga shoved him back. He stared at Oikawa a bit. There was an understanding that passed between them. They liked each other and they both knew it. Suga, however, wasn’t ready to give in yet. He would wait. He didn’t want to stress out Daichi with a breakup when the tournament was so close. He wouldn’t let Oikawa do anything until he had told Daichi.

“I-” Suga began. Feeling like he had to explain himself, but finding it hard to find words. He just stared at Oikawa, face looking hurt. “I’m sorry. I-i just can’t.” Suga stood up and walked away. 

Oikawa stared after him. Rejected again. Oikawa felt something. Suga wasn’t like anyone he flirted with before. They all would throw themselves at him, but no one ever rejected him before Suga. It made Oikawa want him more. There was something else now driving him to win Suga’s heart, not just winning. Oikawa didn’t have a plan this time, but he didn’t need one. All he had to do was see Suga again.

There wasn’t much holding Suga back from Oikawa. Suga tried to convince himself that it wasn’t right, but to his heart it felt like it was. He wasn’t the kind of person who liked to hurt people though. Daichi meant a lot to him, even if it was more as a friend now. Suga didn’t want to hurt him. He was determined to resist until after the tournament. For Daichi. 

One thing was going on in both of their heads. They both thought they would win. But there can only be one winner. Who would give in first. What other drama is there to come?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the comments and all the love once again!!!  
> i love to hear from you! it makes my day!

Daichi looked down at the clock. 6:40. He sighed. It had been a long week for Daichi, between talking to Coach Ukai about strategies and helping Kageyama and Hinata. He was exhausted. Now, however, he looked back on his week. He remembered that he had gone straight home after practicing with Kageyama and Hinata yesterday. It had kept the three of them in the gym until almost 10 pm.

They had wanted to go longer. Man, he really didn’t know what had gotten into them recently. Daichi had a strange feeling that one of the members of another team had taunted Hinata. Hinata only acted that reckless if he was provoked. Still, Daichi had the strangest feeling that he had forgotten something as he headed home yesterday. 

Suddenly, it hit him. Suga. They had a movie date yesterday night. Damn it. Daichi thought. He felt so guilty now. He hadn’t even texted Suga to tell him he couldn’t make it. Daichi checked his texts with Suga. 

Koshi: Daichi? Are you on your way yet? No rush.

That message had been sent at 7:38 yesterday. 

Koshi: Daichi! I will be tutoring someone today. In case you were wondering were i was. 

That message had been sent at 5:25 today.

Daichi mentally yelled at himself. He had been such a horrible boyfriend recently. It made him feel as though he had to make it up to Suga in some way, but then those attempts failed to. Daichi just had too much to do recently. He could never make anything go right. Daichi felt a tear threatening to fall out of his eye. 

So Suga was tutoring someone. They might not be done yet, so Daichi couldn’t call him to tell him how sorry he was. Daichi loved Suga after all. He had even before they had started dating. Suga was the most understanding person Daichi knew. They had never gotten in an argument before or even been mad at each other. Through this whole mess right now, Suga had stood by him. Now, Daichi realized how lucky he really was to have Suga. 

Daichi actually began to cry. He would make it up to him. He had too. Daichi loved him. He just had to make it up to Suga to show him he still loved him. Suga probably thought that Daichi forgot about him completely. Daichi had completely broken down crying at this point. He pulled out his phone.

Daichi: I am so sorry, Suga. I really have been a bad boyfriend recently. 

Daichi: Please let me make it up to you.

Daichi: I’ll take you out to dinner tomorrow. I know just the place.

Koshi: sounds great! And you haven’t been a bad boyfriend, you have just been busy

Daichi: but i didn’t make it to our date yesterday 

Daichi: i will pick you up around 6 tomorrow 

Koshi: can’t wait!

Daichi: i love you

Koshi: i love you too

Daichi looked back down at his phone. He would make this up to Suga. He would fix the hole he ripped in their relationship. It was comforting to him that Suga said he still loved him. Maybe he was overthinking it, but Daichi was going to put the effort in to fix it anyway. Besides, Daichi knew just the place. It was a small tea and coffee shop on the beach….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry its so short and that i took so long to update. its been a busy week for me and halloween is coming up so i have been putting finishing touches on my cosplay
> 
> i will try to get the next chapter out faster


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long! thanks for all the kudos!!!

Suga and Daichi walked out of the gym after volleyball practice. Suga looked at Daichi’s confident stride. 

“Just you wait.” Daich said with a smile. “You’ll love this place.”

“Where are you taking me?” Suga. asked, curiously.

“Patience.” Daichi said with a laugh. 

The two of them walked down the street and Suga had the strangest sense of deja vu. He walked down this way before. They were headed to the beach. Butterflies were in Suga’s stomach as they walked up to the little coffee shop. Daichi smiled at Suga. Suga pretended to be impressed and happy. But he couldn’t shake the feeling in his gut that reminded him of what happened last time he was here.

As they sat down at a table in the coffee house, Suga kept looking at the table in the corner where Oikawa sat last time he walked in here. In his mind he could see the papers thrown across the table. Oikawa’s expression of concentration. The desperate struggle and determination to do better. Suga blinked away his thoughts and turned his attention to Daichi.

He wasn’t here with Oikawa this time. He was here with Daichi. Suga tried to forget Oikawa. He knew that Daichi was trying to make up for all the times he missed dates or was late. But sometimes the damage is done and there is not anything that anyone can do about it. Suga didn’t want this to be one of those times. 

“Suga. I know that I have been a really bad boyfriend recently. Let me make it up to you. I am just so glad that you stayed by me.” Daichi said. 

“Don’t worry yourself about me. I am just happy to have you back!” Suga said, a smile on his face that he didn’t quite feel on the inside. 

As they ate, the talked. They talked about volleyball, of course. They talked about the different players on their team and how oblivious some of them were. They talked about school and they talked about how pretty the sunset would be. But then Daichi asked Suga about the movie he had missed and the tutoring session yesterday. 

“The movie was fine…..” Suga paused. He debated what to say next. ‘It would be better with you.’ would make Daichi feel bad. Telling Daichi about Oikawa, however, would be even worse. “You didn’t miss much.” He said. 

Daichi raised an eyebrow in suspicion but didn’t question it. Daichi felt bad enough that they spent the majority of their date thus far talking about things he had been doing. He thought that Suga might want to talk about something else. So he had asked about the movie. Now he regretted it. Suga was still trying to make him feel better. Maybe he should try another approach. 

“Didn’t you tutor someone like yesterday or something? Who was it?” Daichi asked calmly. Suga seems to freeze up for a second. Maybe Daichi had caught him off guard with all these questions about him. 

“Uh, no one important. Yeah, just some first year.” Suga never sounded so uncertain. Daichi looked at him weird. 

“Are you okay?” Daichi asked. 

“Yeah. I am fine.”

“You seem stressed.”

“Maybe a little.” 

“It's all right, babe. You don’t have to worry about anything with me. Just relax.” Daichi said, putting an arm around Suga. Suga was surprised by this. Daichi had never called him ‘babe’ or even ‘baby’ before. Maybe Daichi wanted to make it up to him by taking their relationship a bit further. The thought didn’t excite him like it would have a month ago. “Let's go see the sunset.” Daichi said. 

“Sure.” Suga said. 

They walked out on the back porch and down to the beach. Suga found himself hesitating before he walked down the last few steps. He watched Daichi walk down them instead. 

“You coming?” Daichi asked. He slipped a bit and fell into the sand. Suga laughed before grabbing the railing and helping himself down without slipping. “How did you know that was going to happen?” Daichi asked.

Suga hesitated. “It's by the ocean.” He offered lamely with a shrug. Then he walked over to help Daichi up, but Daichi pulled him down on top of him. For a second, Suga no longer saw Daichi, but Oikawa. His hair was reflecting the rays of the sun and the pinks of the sunset making his cheeks flushed. He looked like he did yesterday. So beautiful. This time, Suga leaned forward and kissed his lips. It was a short quick kiss, but when he pulled back, it wasn’t Oikawa in front of him. It was Daichi. 

Daichi looked at him with eyes, concerned. Suga had pulled back and was now staring at him like he didn’t know him. Then the recognition came back into his eyes. Suga kissed Daichi again and all of Daichi’s worries slipped away. 

Suga had kissed Daichi again, desperately, trying to convince himself that he still had feelings for Daichi, but his lips didn’t feel right against Daichi’s. He found himself wishing it was Oikawa under him instead of his own boyfriend. Suga yelled at himself mentally. He should wish he was cheating! But here he was. 

He ended up telling Daichi he would walk home alone. Daichi was hesitant, but agreed because Suga’s house was in the opposite direction of his own and not far. Suga, however, had something else on his mind: Toru Oikawa.

For some reason he found himself walking towards Aoba Johsai. He didn’t even know if Oikawa would be there, but he just had a feeling. One thing was for certain. They needed to talk. 

\---------------MEANWHILE 

Oikawa was talking to Iwaizumi in the library at Aoba Johsai. It was almost dark and Oikawa found himself looking out into the sunset, thinking about how beautiful Suga looked in th colors of the sunset. 

“Oikawa.” Iwaizumi said, calling him back to the conversation. “How far have you gotten?” 

Oikawa sighed. “He is playing hard to get, Iwa-chan. Everytime I get close, he slips away. I am worried it will never work.” 

“He’ll come around.” Iwaizumi said, but he noticed something different about the way Oikawa was talking about Suga. He had never heard that tone in his voice. It was a tone of longing. Oh, no, no, no, no. Oikawa couldn’t possibly like this setter, could he? No. Oikawa was just tired. They would make this work. Oikawa just had to get Suga close enough to break his heart. They were Aoba Johsai. They would not lose. 

Iwaizumi had known Oikawa for a long time. No one had given Oikawa a chase to get them. Most people just laid down at Oikawa’s feet. Oikawa was probably just down because this was new to him. He would come out on top, like he always did. Iwaizumi looked out the window to see Suga walking closer to the school. He looked lost, like he didn’t even know why he was there.

“Oikawa. I don’t think you need to worry.” He said, pointing out the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again. sorry it took so long!!! I am already working on the next chapter so keep a look out for it! I promise more drama in the chapters to come!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long to update. thanks for all of ur support!!!

It was raining now, but Oikawa didn’t care. He practically ran out of the library to meet Suga. He didn’t know when he had started to care so much. 

“Hey!” He called out. “What are you doing here?” The way he said it, was full of joy. 

“I-” Suga started, kinda embarrassed. “I wanted to see you.”  
“I want to see you too.” Oikawa said, grabbing Suga’s arm as he leaned closer to him. This time, Suga didn’t resist. The rain was falling lightly on their faces. Their lips touched, bringing a rising heat in Suga’s chest. Oikawa’s hands grabbed onto the back of Suga’s jacket, pulling him closer. Oikawa grabbed him again because his hands were slipping on the wet material. Suga’s hands went into Oikawa’s damp hair, fingers tangling in it. 

For once, Oikawa wasn’t concerned about the way he looked. He liked the feel of Suga’s hands in his hair and his lips against his own. Oikawa just couldn’t get enough of it. He wanted more of him. Oikawa used his lips to open Suga’s mouth to get his tongue in. Suga moaned lightly in surprise. Oikawa was warm compared to the ice cold rain falling down his cheeks. They pulled each other closer to block out the cold. Tongues, caressing each other in a fiery passion. 

Oikawa felt something inside his chest like a small sun, making his body feel warmer. Suga’s heat made his face feel warmer, but his legs and arms were cold. All he wanted was to have Suga’s heat warming his whole body. He wanted every part of him to touch every part of Suga. The rain began to pick up again, pouring all around them. 

They slowly broke their passionate embrace, lips parting, slightly out of breath. Suga blushed. That's not how he meant for this to go, but he had enjoyed it so much. His body craved more, but he held himself back. He went to speak, but the words were caught in his throat. Oikawa moved his finger to Suga’s lips, keeping them shut.

“Hey. It's freezing out here. Let's talk when we get somewhere warmer.” Oikawa said. Suga remembered then that he had come on foot, but Oikawa seemed to realize this already. “It's a little too far to walk from here to Karasuno without getting hypothermia, but my house is just right down the street.” Suga pretended not to notice the seductive tone Oikawa used. He was freezing and wet after all. 

When they got to Oikawa’s house, it was completely dark and they were soaked to the bone. To Suga’s relief, Oikawa gave him some dry clothes to change into and a chance to shower. Oikawa looked at Suga as he came out of the bathroom, already in Oikawa’s Aoba Johsai hoodie and sweatpants. Oikawa had picked out the ones they had gotten for volleyball so that the back of the hoodie had his last name on it. He had to admit, Suga looked adorable in it. 

He went to shower himself after that, leaving Suga in his room. Suga looked at himself in the mirror next to Oikawa’s dresser. Never in his life had he imagined what he saw there. Himself, dressed in an Aoba Johsai hoodie that read Oikawa with a number one on it. He sighed and ran a hand through his wet hair. It was beginning to dry already. He settled down on the edge of Oikawa’s bed. He had to admit, the hoodie was super comfortable and he felt at ease here.

It didn’t seem to take Oikawa that much time at all to shower, maybe Suga had just lost track of time. Oikawa came out in gray sweatpants and a light blue shirt. He smiled at Suga sitting there on his bed. He looked so innocent in a light colored hoodie. Oikawa walked over to him and sat next to him. 

“Hey.” He said. Suga looked at him. “Do you want to watch a movie? My parents aren’t home this week.” Oikawa wanted Suga to stay, but he had never really expected him to even come home with him at all. To his surprise Suga answered.

“That would be nice.” He said, with a glint of joy in his eyes. Oikawa had underestimated him once again. Suga was unpredictable, but it was outrageously attractive. They walked down to the living room where Oikawa turned on a romance movie on the tv. When Suga gave him a questioning look as to his choice, Oikawa responded.

“It's the same movie as the one you were trying to watch last time we met up.” Oikawa smiled. “I am afraid I was too much of a distraction that you didn’t actually see the movie.” Suga blushed at this comment. Oikawa placed his arm around Suga’s shoulders. Suga placed his head on Oikawa’s shoulder. They sat like that, accepting each other’s warmth for the first 15 minutes or so of the movie. 

Then, Oikawa began to play with Suga’s hair. Suga turned to face him, and their noses touched. They stared for a moment into each other’s eyes. Then Suga leaned forward and kissed Oikawa. He felt joy. It was almost as if all of his guilt was taken away. He did feel guilty about Daichi, but it was hard for him to feel much when he was with Oikawa. All he could feel was joy and a desire for Oikawa, every part of him and more. Suga’s lips moved gracefully against Oikawa’s. Their hands moved to pull each other closer.

Oikawa’s free hand found its way up Suga’s sweatshirt and Suga tense for a second. Then it passed and he pulled back for a second before he pushed Oikawa down on the couch. His pants gelt oddly tighter as his cock got hard. Oikawa raised an eyebrow and Suga blushed. Then Oikawa kissed him harder, moving his tongue into his mouth. Then Oikawa trailed a line of kisses down Suga's face. He stopped at the base of his neck and bit hard. Suga moaned.

Then Suga put one of his hands next to Oikawa’s face and used the other to get under his shirt. His hands ran along the smooth, strong curves of his stomach. Oikawa kissed him harder. Then they pulled back breathless. Suga felt his face heat and cheeks turn pink. He could still feel Oikawa’s hard cock pressing into the side of his leg. He didn’t want to stop, but guilt was plaguing him. 

“I am such a horrible person.” He whispered. Oikawa took Suga’s face into his hands and looked up at him. 

“No, you're not. Daichi just wasn’t the one for you. That doesn’t mean that you two can’t still be friends.” Oikawa said smoothly, brushing his thumb on Suga’s jawline. That made Suga feel better. He wouldn’t let his heart battle in his chest anymore. He could be with Oikawa. He just had to tell Daichi so that they could talk it out and be friends. Of course, he would wait until after the tournament so it wouldn’t be on Daichi’s mind the whole time. 

Suga laid back down on Oikawa’s chest. Oikawa absentmindedly played with Suga’s hair as they cuddled. Suga tried to direct his attention to the movie, but his eyes were heavy. He found himself falling asleep on Oikawa. He didn’t even think about the fact that he wasn’t at his house or how he would get home. He was too comfortable. He felt safe. The only thing on his mind as he fell asleep was if he would ever actually watch this movie. 

\-----------LATER

The next few days, the two of them went to the coffee shop every night and would sit with each other on the beach before going back to Oikawa’s house to cuddle. It was some of the best days of Oikawa’s life. He had never been so happy. He told himself that he wouldn’t have to do what he needed to. He didn’t want to think about breaking Suga’s heart because there was one major problem: Toru Oikawa had fallen in love. 

Suga had to admit he had never been this happy with Daichi. He didn’t want to admit he was in love, but he knew in his heart it was true. He wanted to be with Oikawa forever. Their bodies seemed to fit together in a way that was like a puzzle. It was like they were meant to be. It was a little hard trying to hide it from the team, especially Daichi. The team would ask him to places that he refused and Daichi had scared him once by asking if he was home. He lied and said he was at the library at Karasuno. Thankfully Daichi hadn’t pressed the matter. 

Now, however, Suga was leaving practice to go to the coffee shop with a feeling. He could tell that tonight was going to be special. He couldn’t explain why but he could tell. They had been dating for only a few days, but it felt like they had been dating for years. They already knew a lot about each other from their talks on the beach, and they had a connection unlike any other. 

\---------------- MEANWHILE

Oikawa was making his way to the coffee shop to meet Suga but he was busy texting Iwaizumi.

Iwa: hey, have you told his team yet about your ‘relationship’

Toru: no. not yet

He couldn’t help but be offended by the ‘relationship’ in quotes. Then he realized that that was what it was supposed to be. Oikawa actually getting into a relationship was not the plan. Now he had to expose Suga and himself, but he didn’t want to. 

Iwa: you better get a move on that

Toru: please just give me more time

Iwa: I know you guys kissed a few days ago

Iwa: you must be in a ‘relationship’ by now

Toru: please…. Just one more night

Iwa: wait. Do you care?!?

Toru: no.

Iwa: do you really want to be the weak link in our team?

Iwa: man up and do it

Toru stared at his phone for a little while, momentarily stopped in his tracks. What was he going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter coming soon!!! warning: it will be have mature content, also might be sad


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: explicit sex (reason this work is rate what it is)
> 
> enjoy ;)

As they walked into Oikawa’s house, Suga was laughing so hard. He found himself laughing at every joke Oikawa made, no matter what. He was smiling as he sat down on the couch in Oikawa’s living room. They had been taking full advantage of the fact that Oikawa’s parents hadn’t been home all week. 

Oikawa smiled to himself as he sat down next to Suga. He had forgotten his conversation with Iwa-chan earlier that day. All that mattered to him now was that he and Suga were here now. He sat down next to his boyfriend and leaned his head on Suga’s chest. Suga smiled down at him. Oikawa smiled back. 

Then Oikawa leaned up and he whispered, “I am feeling extra naughty tonight.” 

His tone sent shivers down Suga’s spine and he felt himself oddly turned on by it. He smiled at Oikawa, then leaned down to kiss his lips. Oikawa wrapped his arms around Suga’s neck and allowed himself to be picked up in bridal style. Suga broke the kiss only to open the door to Oikawa’s room not bothering to turn on the lights, but he did close the door. Then, he laid Oikawa down on the bed, placing himself above him. 

Oikawa looked up at the man above him. There was something in Suga’s eyes that he had never seen before. It was like Suga was more ready for tonight than he was. Suga leaned down to kiss him hard on the lips, then he gently bit Oikawa’s lower lip. His lips continued to move down Oikawa’s jawline, pausing occasionally to bite and suck at his skin. 

Oikawa brought his hands up Suga’s shirt. They were moving slowly, enjoying the feel of each other’s touch. Suga shivered as Oikawa’s hands slid across his stomach. He brought his own hands to the edge of Oikawa’s shirt and pulled it over his head. Then he paused for a minute to look down at him. He looked so beautifully breathless. Oikawa’s lips were pink from kissing and his body looked like it was shimmering with a light sweat. 

As Suga looked at him, Oikawa felt something rise in his chest. Suga’s starstruck look made Oikawa want to fuck him so bad. He grabbed Suga and threw his shirt on the floor too. He could still see the faint hickies on his neck from other times they made out this week. Oikawa kissed each one before making a new one, as if he was trying to make sure Suga didn’t forget him. 

Suga moaned and pushed Oikawa back onto the bed, now straddling him and kissed him deeply, running his hands along Oikawa’s chest. Oikawa was tired of moving slowly, he ran his hands down Suga’s chest all the way to his waist, then dragged his hands down the outside of his thighs. He stopped and grabbed a fist full of Suga’s sweatpants and pulled downward. Suga’s pants slid down to slightly below his hips. He got the point and took his tongue out of Oikawa’s mouth to take them off. Oikawa threw off his own as well. 

Then they were back, Suga’s hands tangling in Oikawa’s hair as he tased his tongue in his mouth, biting Oikawa’s bottom lip. Oikawa’s hands stayed on Suga’s waist though they slipped slightly into his underwear, so that his hands were resting on the bare skin of his outer thighs. Suga began to kiss down Oikawa’s chest, down to his hips. Then he paused and bit into the skin lightly, then harder. Oikawa groaned in pleasure. 

Suga licked at the spot that he just bit, then mouthed at the edge of his underwear, pulling them slightly down with his teeth. Oikawa moved his hands down to help, dragging the last piece of clothing off. Suga did the same. Now they were bare, skin to skin and they stared at each other for a while. Then Suga lunged, pin Oikawa down and kissed him passionately, then stuck his tongue into the back of Oikawa’s throat.

Oikawa felt his cock get hard as it pressed against Suga’s, so he pushed against him. Their cocks pushed against each other as their legs tangled, Oikawa then got lower. He sucked Suga’s dick to get ready for the next step. Suga’s head rolled back in pleasure. Slowly, Oikawa moved so that his stomach was on the bed. 

One of Suga’s fingers pushed up Oikawa’s ass. Oikawa’s back arched slightly and he moaned. Each finger that went in was kind of like a new burst of pleasure and pain. Then Suga stuck his dick up Oikawa’s ass. Oikawa felt pain at first then pleasure. It was like nothing he had ever felt before, then Suga pushed harder and he screamed out loud.

Next it was Suga’s turn, Oikawa didn’t go gentle, he pushed until a whimper escaped Suga’s mouth and then again. They both lay their after, skin glimmering with a light layer of sweat, body’s warm against the cold of the night. They cuddled each other under the sheets, breathing hard. Suga smiled at Oikawa, then kissed him lightly.

“That was amazing, babe.” He breathed. 

“I know. You were great, baby.” Oikawa said. He wrapped his arms around Suga as he put his head on Oikawa’s chest. There was a peaceful silence now. It was almost as if the world was holding its breath. It could tell that this moment was too good to be true. It was the clam before the storm. 

\-----------THE NEXT MORNING

Oikawa woke up early the next morning, Suga was still wrapped around him, with his head on Oikawa’s chest. Oikawa smiled and played with a piece of his hair. That’s when that perfect little moment faded. Oikawa remembered what Iwaizumi had said yesterday. It was time for him to break apart any happiness that he had for the past few days. 

He held back tears, as he pulled out his phone. He had said he needed a night. And now his team was counting on him. Oikawa was not the weak link, but he didn’t want to ruin what he had with Suga. Maybe he could do this in a way that he wouldn’t lose Suga. All he had to do when Suga asked what he’d done was turn the conversation on to something else. 

Toru Oikawa could be an idiot sometimes, and his biggest problem was usually underestimating Koshi Sugawara. This was going to be one of those times that he would regret later. In this reckless moment, he actually thought that he would be able to get away with this and keep Suga. 

He raised his phone and took a selfie of himself, and Suga, still laying on his chest. Both of them were shirtless, and he made sure to get the pile of clothes in the corner of the photo. Then he posted the photo to the volleyball summer camp group chat with the caption: Best sex ever!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter or two will be kind of sad, but i promise a happy ending!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all of ur comments made me laugh! it makes my day to see them! 
> 
> here is the new chapter

When Kageyama had gotten notification for an image text on the group chat from Oikawa, he had expected something bad. He had not expected something this bad. He stared a bit at the picture and gathered enough information to know that Oikawa was likely not lying about what he had done. 

Oh, no. This was bad. This was very bad. Kageyama knew he was up earlier than all the other players, except maybe Hinata. Nevertheless, he texted the first year group chat. 

Kags: did anyone see what Oikawa posted on the gc 

Hinata: yeah, but he totally photoshopped it right?

Kags: no, you idiot

Kags: he is not that smart

Hinata: oh…..oh… (alarmed emoji)

Tsuki: would u two stfu 

Yams: that's mean, Tsuki

Kags: guys!!!! This is important!!!

Kags: we can’t let Daichi see what Oikawa posted

Yams: Oh i didn’t even look at that yet… i just woke up

Yams: (alarmed emoji)

Tsuki: oh shit  
Hinata: he has to be lying! Suga would never!

Kags: HINATA YOU IDIOT 

Yams: people make mistakes sometimes

Yams: it happens to the best of us

Tsuki: are you guys really this surprised

Tsuki: the way that Suga has been acting all week…

Hinata: what do you mean??? 

Tsuki: running off the second practice ended, covering his neck when we changed in the locker rooms….

Tsuki: i knew he was seeing someone, but i did expect it to be…. HIM 

Tsuki: i didn’t say anything bc he is dating Daichi, so i thought it might just be that

Hinata: ….

Yams: we have to make sure Daichi doesn’t see this

Kags: that's what i have been trying to say!!!

Hinata: but we can’t text the gc for our team bc Daichi is on there

Tsuki: thanks captain obvious

Hinata: RUDE!

Yams: please stop

Kags: u guys are so aggravating

Hinata: look who’s talking!

Kags: u aren’t even 5’5” u can’t speak

Hinata: HEY!!!

Yams: SHUT UPPPP!!!!

Kags: …

Hinata: …

Tsuki: …

Yams: guys please don’t do that, it makes me feel bad

Yams: we need to try and help anyone know where Daichi is rn???

Tsuki: I think he is at Asahi’s place?

Tsuki: i think all the 3rd years were getting together, but Suga couldn’t make it, so Daichi just went to Asahi’s anyway

Kags: does anyone have Asahi’s number?

Yams: Uh, Kageyama, it's on the gc. Everyone has it 

Kags: ohh

Kags: i'll text him

Kageyama got Asahi’s number from the gc, and started an individual message. He paused for a second, debating what to say. This situation was worse than he thought. Kageyama knew it would tear Daichi apart to know that Suga was cheating. And having a captain that is a wreck would cost them their next game, which was tonight actually. 

Kageyama was worried about whether this was true or not. It was like Oikawa to stage something like this, but the photo looked too genuine. He wondered whether he should text Suga as well. He decided he would after he texted Asahi. Priorities first. 

Kags: hey Asahi. Its Kagayama. 

Kags: We need you to make sure that Daichi doesn’t see that picture

Kags: Asahi???

Kageyama looked at his phone. Asahi was probably not up yet. He decided to wait a while before he tried again. After all, it was Saturday. They had practice in the mornings on Saturdays. He knew Asahi had to get up sometime to go to practice, hopefully before Daichi.

\---------------MEANWHILE

Suga was running out of the door of Oikawa’s house in a hurry. He almost forgot that they had practice. The second he had gotten up, he had put clothes on, grabbed his phone, and ran. Oikawa didn’t protest. And at the time Suga didn’t notice anything wrong. The only thing on his mind was getting to practice on time. By the time Suga noticed something was off, it was way too late. 

He walked to the gym, planning to go and unlock it, before he realized he didn’t have a key. But the door was already open. He walked into the gym, and found Kageyama and Hinata practicing. They both stopped when he walked in. That's when Suga knew something was wrong. They were both looking at him like they knew his deepest darkest secret. 

“Hey.” Suga tried to say as casually as possible. They both continued to stare at him like he was supposed to address something. Suga wasn’t quite sure what was up with them. The rest of the team, minus Asahi and Daichi walked into the gym. They all gave him the same look.

“Is something wrong?” Suga asked, uncomfortably. 

“IS SOMETHING WRONG?!” This came from Hinata. He looked mad. Suga looked confused. 

“Did you check your phone this morning?” Tsukishima asked calmly. 

“No.” Suga said, feeling a bit more nervous as he walked over to his bag and pulled out his phone. There was a notification for a picture from Oikawa, but it was sent to the group chat. Suga opened it, hands shaking. He stared down in shock. He felt his cheeks heat up as he turned back to the team.

“Is it true?” Yamaguchi said as if he was holding on to some hope that Suga was innocent. Suga was lost for words, he tried to get his voice to at least say something, but before he could, Asahi walked in. He was supporting a crying Daichi. 

“WEll?” Asahi asked, more angry than Suga had ever seen him. 

In the end, Suga choked out a, “....y..es..” His face was burning in shame, but also in anger. Why had Oikawa done that. He had no reason to, unless…. Suga was just a pawn in a cruel game he was playing. Suga had been used. He broke down crying. 

The whole team abandoned their angry nature and stood there shocked as Suga cried. They didn’t understand why. Daichi, however, pulled himself together enough to walk over to where Suga was. 

“I’m... s-so sssorry, Daichi.” Suga said between sobs. Daichi looked down at him.

“I’m sorry too.” He said, and they hugged, still crying. Daichi couldn’t fully forgive Suga yet for what he had done. And he had to admit he was heartbroken when he found out, but he couldn’t deny it was also partly his own fault. He hadn’t been very good to Suga and so he had to lay a bit of the guilt on himself. Besides, he and Suga’s relationship had been crumbling as it was. Maybe it was better that they just be friends.

“I will always be your friend, Suga-kun. No matter what.” Daichi whispered in Suga’s ear. Suga cried harder, and hugged more tightly onto Daichi. Then a sudden thought hit Daichi. Suga was still crying… He wasn’t just upset about what he had done, there was more…. Oh. 

Daichi looked down at his friend in his arms. He had just been exposed by his supposed boyfriend. That meant…. That it had been Oikawa’s plan to use Suga all along. 

“I will beat that bastard up!!!” Daichi yelled. “He broke my best friend’s heart!” Everyone seemed to finally understand what was going on. They all came into a group huddle around Daichi and Suga. Karasuno didn’t only have a strong team in volleyball, but off the court as well. They were a family, and they supported each other.

“You can kick his ass at the game.” Suga said, sounding a kind of scary calm. “I want to talk to him now.”

The team stood back. They let Suga go. They knew he would go either way and they would rather support him. Suga walked back to Oikawa’s house, raging with every step. He walked in the door, Oikawa jumped from where he was sitting on his couch watching tv. That was when all of Oikawa’s hope that things would turn out right faded.

“Suga-kun!” Oikawa leaped off the couch and walked up to him. “I can explain!” 

“I think I understand perfectly well.” Suga’s tone was cold. 

“I-” Oikawa began, but Suga cut him off.

“I don’t want to hear your lame excuse!!!” Suga felt his voice rising. He meant to go into this calm, but now he was yelling. “You planned this didn’t you!!!! I was your little pawn, right?!?! I HOPE YOU HAPPY NOW THAT YOU HAVE ‘SUCCEEDED’ IN BREAKING ME APART!” He began to cry, but he tried to hold back his tears.

Just looking at Suga and hearing his words was enough to make Oikawa start crying. 

“I’m sorry!! It did start out that way, but it's not like that anymore!” Okiawa said, tears falling down his face. “I-” He stopped. They had never said ‘I love you’ to each other before. Oikawa knew the truth in his heart, but it was an instinct for him to pause. 

“If you cared about me, then why!?!?!?! Why would you do that!?!” Suga was shaking with rage. He had been used and he had just let it happen. He was also more made because he actually thought he and Oikawa had something special. Suga had felt something with him. He didn’t dare call it love, not now. 

“I-I am… so, so s-sorry.” Oikawa sobbed, regretting everything he had done wrong in the past week. 

Suga turned towards the door. 

“P-please! Please, d..don’t leave!” Oikawa cried out. Suga paused for a second. When he spoke, he didn’t even turn back to look at Oikawa. 

“If you wanted me to stay, you should have thought about that before you used me and then threw me back to my team with the intention of tearing us apart. I want you to know one thing. You made me hate you.” Suga said, but he knew he didn’t mean it.

Oikawa was frozen in shock at the harshness of Suga’s words. Suga HATED him???? Oikawa cried as he watched Suga walk out of the door, closing it and putting up a barrier between them. Oikawa didn’t want to go to the game that night. He didn’t want to see Suga’s face. He knew he wouldn’t be able to hold himself together. Looks like his whole plan backfired after all. There was no way he could beat Karasuno now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise that there will be a happy ending, but life is full of its ups and downs


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me a while to update and that its so short. i have been really busy  
> and i promise the next chapter will be more happy this one is sad

Oikawa sat on his couch and sighed. He didn’t know if he could cry anymore, but the tears kept falling, slower now. It was then that he got a text from Iwaizumi. 

Iwa: what the hell Oikawa??? 

Iwa: i thought u were pretending to be in a relationship

Iwa: u were having sex?!?

Toru: i don’t want to talk about it

Iwa: stop being so soft Oikawa, we have practice rn!

Iwa: are you coming?

Toru: no.

Iwa: why not, over some one week hook up?

This made Oikawa mad. He didn’t care about stupid volleyball practice or anything like that. All he cared about was crying and people leaving him alone. He had fucked up his one chance at really being happy and that was the only thing on his mind. 

Toru: WHAT THE FUCK DID U SAY?!?! 

Iwa: calm down, Oikawa, ur being dramatic

Toru: I WAS HAPPY IWA!!! 

Whatever Oikawa was thinking Iwaizumi would say next, it was not this.

Iwa: then why did u let him go

Toru: i didn’t think he would leave so quickly

Toru: i thought i would have more time to explain

Iwa: if its meant to be, fate will find a way 

Iwa: look. Its fine if u miss practice

Iwa:: but we have a game tonight…. Against karasuno

Iwa: i know its hard but we can’t play without u

Toru: ik. I will be there.

He looked down at his message and hoped it was a promise he could keep. 

\------------LATER

Karasuno won the first match. And Aoba Johsai was already starting to lose the second one too. Oikawa had come, but the second he looked over at the Karasuno team, and saw Suga smiling at Daichi, who had his arm on his shoulder, he had broken down crying. It had taken him a full 10 minutes to calm himself down. 

But as it turned out, he was still so upset that everything he did was kind of off. Not to mention, Suga was avoiding his glances. Karasuno seemed to be coming at them with a vengeance. It was like instead of turning against Suga like they had planned, they fully blamed Aoba Johsai for hurting him. Karasuno was a stronger team than Aoba Johsai had thought. 

They lost the second match too. Oikawa felt bad because his teammates were working hard to try and correct his mistakes, but it just brought them down. 

Oikawa had come to the game with a bottle from his parent’s liquor cabinet with him. They still weren’t going to be home for a while. After the game, he took out of the bottle and drained half of it quickly, making sure none of his teammates saw. Then he got up, head already feeling fuzzy in the head. 

He walked outside and got onto his bike to ride back to his house. 

While he rode, he got increasingly more tipsy. He didn’t care. His life was falling apart and that was the only thing on his mind. He didn’t have Suga and now he just lost his last chance to ever play against Shiratorizawa. 

He didn’t even notice the car as he swerved onto the road. The pain was the only thing telling him he was still alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will be coming soon and it will be more happy i promise.  
> thanks for actually making it this far in my fanfic. it mean a lot to me :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! thanks again for all ur support and comments!!! I love hearing from all of you!! Here is chapter 10 for you!!!

Suga really missed Oikawa. That was the reason he was up that night. He was crying alone in bed. He really missed having someone to lay his head on as he slept. He missed the way Oikawa would play with his hair and that dumb movie that he never got to see the end of. Suga cried a little, then stared at the ceiling. 

Why? Why did it have to be this way? He thought they had something special. Suga even felt as if they could be forever. The thing that was unnerving him the most were some of Oikawa’s last words to him. “I’m sorry!! It did start out that way, but it's not like that anymore!” He didn’t try to lie. He told the truth, but that would mean that the last part was true too. 

Did Oikawa really start to actually care for him. What if he should give him a second chance? Maybe Oikawa had just made a dumb mistake, but it was a bad mistake. Suga wasn’t sure he wanted to be hurt again, no matter how much he missed Oikawa. That's when his phone buzzed. It was from Oikawa. He found himself checking it anyway. 

Toru: Hello, Koshi Sugawara. This is a nurse from the general hospital. Toru Oikawa is currently under our care. He woke up saying your name and asked us to text this number on his phone so that you could come visit him. 

Koshi: What is Toru doing in the hospital?!?!?!

Toru: He was hit in a car accident.

Koshi: omw rn!!!

Suga ran as fast as he could to the hospital, grabbing the nearest jacket to put on as he ran out. He moved quietly because it was the middle of the night, but he moved as quickly as he could. He made it to the hospital and rushed up to the lady at the front desk, breathless. 

“Please. I need to see Toru Oikawa as soon as possible.” He said, voice shaking slightly. 

She looked alarmed by his urgency, but looked up the room for him and he set off down the hall. As he walked down the hall, he was worried to the point of tears. Oikawa was in a car accident. He could be dead. He was definitely injured. Suga practically ran at full speed to the door and barged in. He stopped dead.

Oikawa was in a hospital bed, sleeping, with an IV in his left hand and bandaids on his arms. Suga broke down crying. He ran to the bedside and grabbed Oikawa’s hand. He held it as he looked at Oikawa, who was sleeping peacefully, but with a bruise on his cheek and a cut above his eyebrow. Suga didn’t even notice the young nurse watch from the corner. 

“Excuse me, you must be Koshi Sugawara.” She said kindly. Suga looked up at her.

“Is he going to be okay?” He asked. 

“He is going to be fine. The car slowed down when it saw him so it didn’t hit him at full speed. There were only cuts and bruises on him as far as we can tell. The IV is only because he did lose a good bit of blood.” She said, looking at Oikawa. It was clear she was happy he was going to be ok as well. Suga breathed a sigh of relief as he looked at Oikawa.

“You guys must be good friends. You came really fast. I was surprised.” She said. 

“I’m his boyfriend.” Suga said without hesitation. And he knew he would do anything to make it true again. He missed Oikawa and now Oikawa needed him. There was no way he would ever leave him again. Oikawa had asked for him. That had to mean something. If Oikawa really did feel the same, Suga would give him a second chance. 

The girl seemed surprised at Suga’s words. “Oh.” Was all she managed to say. 

Cearly, she hadn’t thought about Oikawa having a boyfriend. 

Suga stayed there all night. When Oikawa woke in the morning, the first thing he saw was a tired Suga holding his hand. 

“You… you’re here!” He said, a smile spread on his face, but then faded. “Suga… I’m so sorry… I was an idiot…” He began to cry a bit. 

“Shut up.” Suga said, but he said it in a soft tone full of love. “Asshole, never EVER make me worry about you like that again.” He felt a tear coming down his cheek as he wrapped his arms around Oikawa and buried his head in Oikawa’s chest. 

Oikawa put his hand under Suga’s chin and lifted Suga’s lips to meet his own. They kissed softer than usual. It was more full of meaning than passion. It meant so much to both of them. When they pulled back, Oikawa looked Suga in the eyes. There was something he wanted to say. He had been wanting to say it for a while.

“I love you, Suga.” He whispered, but made sure the other heard. Suga’s eyes widened a bit with understanding, then he smiled.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will be the last, so please tell me what you would like... it will be a "in the future" thing
> 
> so would you like: a month later, wedding, married life, kids, all of the above???


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the last chapter I promised you!!! hope you enjoy!!! it has been really fun for me to write this one!

When Suga and Oikawa were back at their little cafe years later, Suga knew something was up, but he wasn’t quite expecting what would happen next. Even as they went to college, they had held onto each other. They were still as much in love as the day in the hospital. 

Now, They were staring at the sunset. Oikawa’s hand was trembling in his pocket. His hand was closed around a small box. This was it. He was finally going to ask Suga to be his…. Forever. The thought brought a smile on his face. 

This was the place that Oikawa had thought to do it. It was the spot where he felt like he had first fallen for Koshi Sugawara. He want to ask him to ever since that moment when they had fallen onto the beach and looked into each others eyes. He knew it was a cliche proposal, but it was also romantic. And it meant more to the two of them.

Now, he was here and his hands were trembling. He knew his love for Suga had only grown, but he didn’t know if the other felt the same. Still, Oikawa had a feeling he did. 

“Suga.” Oikawa said. Suga turned to look at his lover. Oikawa bent to one knee and Suga let out a small gasp. Oikawa pulled out the box, and opened it.

“Will you marry me?” He asked. Suga started to tear up. 

“YES!” He said, then flung his arms around Oikawa’s neck. They kissed and they would have kissed longer, but they heard a small cheer. Pulling away, they looked to see that the cafe was watching them and were now cheering. 

Suga gave an embarrassed wave. Oikawa beamed, happy to show off his new fiance. Oikawa turned back to Suga and kissed him again, moving his lips slow and bringing his hands down to Suga’s waist. 

It was the happiest moment of their lives. Well, until the wedding.

\----------------------LATER, LIKE MONTHS LATER

Daichi was screaming at Hinata and Kageyama again. “You idiots! Those flowers are a centerpiece for the reception, not a wall decoration!” 

Their old highschool friends had taken it upon themselves to decorate for the wedding. Now Daichi was watching Kageyama and Hinata try to pin a vase of flowers on the wall as Yamaguchi and Tsukishima laughed themselves sick. 

Iwaizumi had to come over and take the vase from Hinata (on Kageyama’s shoulders to reach the wall) and show him where it actually went (on the table.) Everything was going to be decorated in white and light pinks and blues. 

“Would you guys quit laughing and help?” Kindaichi yelled at Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi went to help Kindaichi, who was bringing in the last of the chairs. Once they finished setting up the reception hall, they went to the beach outside. The set up chairs there too. 

Nishinoya was trying to stand on Asahi’s shoulders and put flowers on the arch above the altar. Hinata convinced Kageyama to do the same, but they ended up falling over into a row of chairs. Iwaizumi had to yell at them to put them all back up. Kunimi and Ennoshita were really the only ones helping set up chairs at this point. 

Eventually they got it all done, hualing the last of the things into place. They smiled, their friends were getting married tonight. At sunset, they insisted. It was going to be a beautiful wedding. 

\------------A FEW HOURS LATER

Suga was dressed in a light gray tux and was playing nervously with his hair in the mirror. He was anxious to go out there. He had been waiting for this day for a while and it was very important to him. 

He walked out and the crowd looked at him. He saw his best man, Daichi, crying a bit as his girlfriend, Yui Michimiya, comforted him a bit. Suga smiled at them. His whole team was staring at him as he walked to his place on the altar and waited. The music began and Suga looked anxiously down the aisle. 

Oikawa was there, holding a bouquet of flowers. It had white lilies and white roses, pink roses and blue orchards. Oikawa outshined the flowers and the decor. He was dressed in a white tux, and in his hair, he had a small jeweled crown band with a veil that came down his back. The veil glittered as he walked and his eyes shone brightly in the light of the sun setting in the background. 

Oikawa looked up at Suga, with the sun making a halo around his head. Oikawa had found his angel and he was never letting him go. Iwaizumi, his best man, had begun to cry. Oikawa couldn’t remember the last time he had seen him cry. Oikawa smiled at him as he made his way to Suga. 

The minister proceeded with the wedding and the rings were brought up by an overly excited Hinata with a trying-not-to-cry Kindiachi behind him. Their “I do's” were something neither of them could forget. They kissed passionately, but quickly at the end of the wedding. It had begun like a very sweet, passionate kiss, but ended quickly when they saw the smirks on their friends faces. 

Oikawa tossed the bouquet into the crowd and all the boys lunged at it like a volleyball. Oikawa and Suga couldn’t stop laughing as the bouquet landed in Kageyama’s hands, only for him to be tackled by Hinata, who was actually aiming for the flowers. They ended up on the floor with the bouquet between them. They got up, embarrassed, but smiling. Everyone was laughing and in a good mood. 

The joy from the wedding carried into the after party as well. Suga smiled when he saw the room his friends decorated and laughed as Daichi told him about Kageyama, Hinata, and the vase. Iwaizumi and Kunimi told Oikawa about the trouble they had decorating the room as well, and he laughed just as hard. 

The cake was so big, they had loads left over even after Yamaguchi and Hinata had their 3rd helpings. There was a lot of dancing. Everyone was whistling when Oikawa and Suga danced to a slow song. Their foreheads rested upon each other and their bodies were practically pressed against each other as they swayed. Hands held each other closer. 

Neither could deny the look of love in their husband’s eyes that night. That was the best day of their lives. They were the luckiest and happiest people on earth. 

\------------THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!!! hope you liked it!!
> 
> also, for anyone who has tiktok you can find my as aSimpleArtist_186 
> 
> any requests on my next fics?
> 
> (anyone who likes kiribaku please check out one i wrote on my page called "only him")

**Author's Note:**

> I am planning on updating this every 2-3 days (maybe sooner) so please keep an eye out for more chapters
> 
> the next chapter will be coming soon! I plan on making at least 4 chapters, but hopefully much more than that!


End file.
